


And There Was This One Guy

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Leon sees the most beautiful girl on campus and can't help but stare.Written for challenge #553 - "fine" at ncis_drabble.





	And There Was This One Guy

So maybe staring wasn't the most subtle way of communicating his interest, but he couldn't help it. He'd seen her around maybe once or twice but this was the first time Leon had actually gotten a good look at her. Dark curly hair, the most intriguing intelligent eyes, and the kind of plump lips you could spend hours kissing without ever wanting for anything else.

"Man, will you sit down, we're trying to watch the game! Len's got the ball!"

"Sorry, guys." He'd been planning to stay in and study, but Tyler and the others had dropped Len Bias' name and off he ran. "Think I just saw the prettiest girl in the whole college."

"Was it a white girl?" There were plenty of them around, but not many who could catch Leon's attention. Tyler pulled him down onto his seat, enabling the rest of them to see. "Point her out."

"Oh, that ain't no white girl," one of the other guys said, realising who Leon's gaze had landed on. "He means Grace Jones up in row four."

"Her name's Jackie, she's a freshman."

Jackie. Leon leaned back in his seat, half paying attention to the basketball game in front of him and half not. He'd be back at the War College by tomorrow afternoon which meant getting her number tonight was mandatory. Who knew when he'd see her again, _if_ he'd see her again?

"Alright, make way, guys." Leon stood, sliding past their legs and moving for the stairs as fast as he could. This was going to be awkward and completely embarrassing, but who cared.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I —" Oh here he went. "The guys are getting pretty rowdy and I'm stuck behind —"

"Y'know I can't help but wonder if you're here for the game or to get yourself a girlfriend," Jackie said, lifting her bag off the seat. "I'm Jackie, and you are?"

"Uh, Leon." He extended his hand for her to shake, half shaking inside himself not that he was going to show it. He swallowed and said, "I'm Leon Vance."

"Was that Tyler Owens you were sitting with?"

"Oh yeah we go way back. I've known him since I was a kid in Chicago."

Jackie chuckled. That baby caterpillar above his top lip made him look kinda cute, and the buzz cut only added to how fine he appeared to be. "I'm meant to be studying later . . . do you want to get a coffee?"

"Sure, sounds great. What're you studying?"

"Teaching."

His heart was going to jump right out of his chest soon. Leon sat next to her and rested his hands on his knees, trying to watch the game and also pay complete attention to her. Jackie. He liked her name, the sound of her voice, her smile, and the rimmed glasses she wore only enhanced her beautiful eyes. "That's great. I'm at the Naval War College on Rhode Island."

"Navy?"

He shook his head. "Marine Corps."


End file.
